Talisman
by Animemonger
Summary: Tensions between humans and pokemon continue to grow as it reached a breaking point. the pokemon start to revolt lead by humans "chosen" by the legendary pokemon. OC'S NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

_Full Length Summery: Tension between humans and Pokemon have slowly been grown for many generations and humans increase their demand of Pokemon while thinking that they have been living in harmony. As the Pokemon begin thinking of rebellion the Legendary Pokemon seek special humans, those with gifts which make them notable among other humans, asking that these humans will aid them in preventing a great war between the two. _

_A/N: This is my first fan fic, please be nice, I don't have Microsoft word so the spell checker sucks and it also doesn't have a grammar check, sorry. Please submit OC's! The submission form is at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon would I be hanging out in my house, eating ramen, typing a FAN fiction? Nahhhh I'd be someplace nice and rich._

Chapter 1

Chartreuse

A girl with messy matted brown hair stood along side a lake hidden deep in a forest. Not a stitch on clothing on her almost eight-year-old body, revealing a four leaf clover birth mark on her shoulder. She stretched and smiled before closing her bright blue eyes, grasping her nose and jumping into the crystal clear lake. As she neared the bottom of the lake a blue light surrounded her and she was able to take a breath. "_Celebi!_" she cheered rocketing farther down.

A small green creature appeared from the depths floating towards her "_Little one!_" it called back happily. Together they played a strange game of tag, both under the water and occasionally popping above the lake into the clear sky. Splashing down into the water the two continued to play until the earth suddenly rumbled, the water surrounded the two violently trashed and swirled. The two looked up to see a bright flash of orange lights flickering above them, large rocks and broken trees entered the water and slowly sank towards them.

"_Celebi? What's going on?_" the young girl asked, carefully dodging debris.

"_Humans have come..._" Celebi answered, staying in place, the debris seem to dodge.

"_Oh no, they'll wreck all the homes..._" the girl responded, staring at the flashing lights above her. She knew she was to weak to prevent the human attack. She then gasped and looked at Celebi, "_If this attack keeps up this lake will, and you'll be..._"

"_I understand that, but I must stay with this lake and forest. However that's not true for you..._"

"_Celebi...?_"

"_If it is what you would lik,e you can go out and met the humans, I am positive they will stop. Because even they will realize that you are one of the chosen_."

"_One.. of the... chosen...?_" the young girl wondered aloud. No soon she spoke a bright green light appeared before her. She looked towards Celebi who nodded so she reached into the light and grasped a small object in her young hand. The light condensed into a solid object, opening her hand a round jade bell rested with a long, thin sliver chain.

"_That is a fragment of my power, and it will always protect you._"

"_A fragment? But that means.. you will..._" She girl again trailed off looking from the chain to Celebi.

Again Celebi nodded, "_I cannot leave my home here so I will be entrusting you with my will. One day you will be a tall hero and will be able to return._"

The young girl tightly grasped the bell with both of her hands, holding it close to her mouth. She paused until a large debris of a strange metal passed beside her. "_Celebi, I love you..._" she said as she pulled the long necklace over her head, "_I will come back no matter what,_" and she rocketed towards the surface.

The trees of the forest were engulfed by hot flames, loud explosions blasted in several different directions and thousands of Pokemon had gathered in the center of the forest all surrounding the lake. The young girl stepped gently on the soil and the soft blue light surrounding her vanished, she had not a drop of water on her despite being underwater for most of the time.

"_Is everyone here?_" she asked.

"_Little one..._" many of the Pokemon muttered looking back at her.

Before them another giant explosion burst, trees and boulders were sent into the air, the young girl and many of the Pokemon were blown back. Men wearing black darted through the flames, all baring a red symbol on their chests. Monster black tanks broke through the trees and the fire.

"_THESE are the creatures called humans?_" the girl asked herself, struggling back to her feet, "_They look no stronger then myself, how can they cause this much damage to our homes...?_"

"_Little one!_" a Bellossom shouted, "_Back away! We'll attack them!_" the young girl obediently stood behind a cluster of five Bellossom, who then attacked at once in a massive barrage of petals.

The young girl then looked to her sides, other Pokemon were cowering, "_Mareeps! If you guys use a lighting attack some of the humans devices will probably break down!_" she then looked to her other side, "_Marills! You can help the Mareeps! A water attack should make the lighting go father and reach the creations!_"

Together the sets of Pokemon unleashed the attacks the young girl had called for and forced an explosion of a tank.

"What in the world?" One of the men shouted, "There's a little girl mixed in with the Pokemon!"

"Forget the that! Why is she NAKED?!" another Man shouted.

"BIBIBI BI BI BIBIBIBI!" the young girl shouted as a wave of flower petals and sparks rushed towards the men. More Pokemon ran towards the young girl and stood in front of her, ready to attack and defend their homes. "_Lets try the water and lighting combination again!_"

"That girl is ordering the Pokemon in another language!" Yet another man shouted, taking shelter behind a remaining tree stump as the tank short circuited from the water and electricity and caught fire.

"We're going to catch that girl!" A man's voice roared over a walkie-talkie inside he ear's of all the mean wearing black. "She must have the key to getting Celebi out!"

Two men broke apart from the main group. While the young girl focused on the unit directly in front of her two approached her from opposite sides, hiding in the demolished land. "BIBI BI BIBIBI BIII!" she shouted as a fresh group of bug Pokemon threw in their aid and unleashed a massive amount of poison needles.

The men then rushed her sides and grasped her arms, "Take us to Celebi!" one shouted.

"BI BII!" the young girl then cried before bitting the man's arm. The Pokemon surrounding the young girl followed her lead and bit into the mens legs and feet.

"Grah!" both the men yelped, nearly releasing the girl. Then they tightened their grip on her arms and charged towards the tanks, pulling the young girl along.

"_No.... No.... NO, NO, NO!_" she cried out, as then pulled her towards there side, forcing the Pokemon attacks to stop. He remaining tanks charged forward, plowing the forest. Unable to find Celebi.

Later the young girl had been forced into a plain black shirt and black shorts with her arms and hands had been bound by a thick rope. A thin but strong cloth had been tied around her neck and used as a leash, dragging her into a dark room lit by a single large television.

The young girl looked up at the glowing screen, she had been forced into a bath and her brown matted hair had been unevenly cut.

"So this is the girl in your report?" a man's voice emanated from the screen, beside him a Persian glared, gently flipping it's tail from side to side.

"Yes, Lord Giovanni." The man holding the young girl's cloth leash responded, jerking her neck slightly.

"BIBI BI!" the girl shouted in response.

"What is this girl's linkage to the legendary Pokemon Celebi?"

"All we have been able to figure out is this girl's ordainment.." the man pulled the leash, forcing the girl towards him, he placed his hands towards her chest pulling the jade bell upward, "Is unremovable by any method. Despite the length of the chain a force prevents us for simply being able to pull it off over her head and he chain refuses to snap. When we attempted to sedate her for testing this bell glowed and protected her body from our needles. We believe this is from--"

"You stated in your report all of these occurrences and your theories, but here we are after your failed mission to capture Celebi and all you have to show is a scrounged up girl with a bead artifact. Remind me what was the total cost of the demolition of the forest?"

The man loosened his grip and glopped as the color vanished from his face, "fi-fifty-one pa-point four million dollars."

"What was the cost for the media's silence?"

"Twe-twenty-four hundred thousand dollars."

"And the environmentalist's payout?"

"Fifth-fifteen thousand."

"You will demoted."

The man flinched, "Bu-but this girl here!"

"She has no current monetary worth. A girl who can not speak English, a violent girl with no connections. She is currently of very little worth. She will be taken to an associate to under go many years of mental training until she will one day take us to the hiding place of Celebi."

"This girl is my find and I would like to be the once responsible for her!" he shouted back, again pulling on the leash.

"You will indeed be responsible, your current salary will go down from Twenty thousand a year to five thousand. You will be transferred to the studies department. Your tasks will involve anything from fetching the scientists coffee to cleaning up the experiments vomit. Remove yourself from this room at once."

An older woman then walked in and grasped the young girl firmly by the shoulders and stared at the man. Thick glasses obscured her eyes, "This small miracle is mine now," her cold voice growled. The young girl could not understand their words but a cold shiver ran down her back.

The man clicked his tongue and released the cloth leash, "May this 'miracle' be your greatest curse," he muttered spitefully as he existed the room. The older woman unbound the young girl's neck, firmly grasping her shoulder.

"Mrs. Pastela, you understand the task you have been charged with?" the man over the television screen questioned.

"Yes, by the time this child reaches fifteen, she will be more then cooperative with Team Rocket. Her gift of being a Pokemon whisperer will become one of your greatest assets, and she _will _even one day feel bound to tell us, where exactly Celebi has hidden itself."

A/N: Chartreuse is the color exactly half way between yellow and green. Chartreuse is the old Crayola name for the "jungle green" crayon. Ki-nee-chan gave me the idea of naming all my chapters with a theme, and I felt like picking something much easier then her flower names though. Go check her stories "Meika" and "Cyber Entity" they are quite good.

OC submission form:

Name: _Can be just a first name or both a first and last, up to you_

Gender: _need this other wise I'll assume they are an alien_

Age: _Between 10-20 please_

Appearance: _Lots of detail here, make you character really pop in my mind please_

Talent: _what is your character ability to do better then almost anyone they met? Can they draw, sing, dance? Are they great at complex math inside heir head, or untying lies? Or maybe something like fixing computers in a couple of minutes or -this one is taken by my character sorry- understanding the speech of Pokemon?_

History: _a little bit about the character's past, stuff like where they grew up, their family, if anything traumatic happened which effects their personality to this day please include that_

Personality:_ is your character cruel, hateful, bitter, friendly, hyper? What do they value above all? Morals? Lots of detail here and try to be unique._

Dream job: _why do they train Pokemon? (I really don't want a lot of people training Pokemon because __they want to be a Pokemon master, breeder or coordinator, think of more down to earth things dealing with their special talents.) _

Pokemon party: _Please chose 6 Pokemon and only __**6**_

Legendary Pokemon contact: _okay everyone is going to have a legendary Pokemon contact which will eventually give them a charm, proving them to be their "chosen one" your are allowed to chose TWO out of the three left_

Legendary Pokemon Left Available:

_Moltres, Suicune and Groudon_


	2. Note to the readers

Dear readers

Hello, my name is Kida, some of you may know me by my pen name Ki-nee-chan. My cousin, the author of this story, Animemonger, was involved in a nasty car crash in late March. She was in a coma state for about 7 weeks and has finally awaken but she is not mentally alert. The doctors have warned that if she's lucky she will start becoming mentally alert within 6 months. Again "_if she's lucky._" she's in a state called "twilight" which is a step between vegetable and counsious. She's a lot like a wild animal, unable to speak, unable to recognize objects or people. She's in a lot of pain as she has gone through 10 surgeries over the past 7 weeks and they failed to save her left leg.

With my cousin in such a state I decided to make it official and send the notice saying this story has been postponed, probably indefinably.

I as for your understanding in this matter and your prays.

-Kida.


End file.
